Apollo's Diary of Awesome Stuff
by Silvershine Moonlight
Summary: Read Apollo's diary filled with stuff of what he plans to do! From annoying his sister to making bad haikus, Apollo is the most random god you'll EVER meet. But we all know that, don't we? Please read! If you don't Apollo will curse you by sending awful haikus to your head! Not really...;P PLEASE SUBMIT HAIKUS! These are all kinda short.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is a new fanfic about-**

**Apollo: ME! THE AWESOME, HANDSOME, COOL, WICKED HAIKU RECITING GOD APOLLO!**

**Me: Er…yea. Something among those lines.**

**Apollo: Whaaaaaa? What do you mean **_**something among those lines?!**_** That is a PERFECT description of me!**

**Me: Suuuuuuure…..**

**Apollo: Humph.**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY! This is all in Apollo's POV!**

**Apollo's Diary of Awesome Stuff and Events**

**Chapter 1: Annoying Arty**

Log Date: AAAAAAAA, AA, AAAA

(I saw something like this but with X's, but I decided to use A's cuz it starts for Apollo! Not for my annoying sis Arty or Athena or Aphrodite or, you get the point, right? Good.)

Hehehehehehehe. Da god of sun is here. But I didn't need to tell you that cuz you felt my awesome presence when I'm writing this, right? Anyway, I am starting this awesome book-what did Athena call it again? Ah yes, a JOURNAL!

What's a journal again? I know what a diary is but not a journal. Ah never mind. Getting off topic.

And here it is, the list of stuff I have to accomplish. Some I have already accomplished, some I must complete. ONWARD!

Annoy Arty.

Annoy other gods.

Write haikus.

Annoy mortals by making the sun disappear and reappear.

Be cool 24/7.

Beg Zeus for new sun chariot.

Annoy Arty.

Try on each and every pair of sunglasses I have.

Prank all the gods.

Annoy Arty.

Annoy Hunters.

Annoy someone.

KARAOKE!

Practice evil laugh.

Paint Hades' throne hot pink with Luck Charms sprinkled on it.

Take MILLIONS of photos of myself!1

Spy on other gods and take embarrassing photos of them.

Annoy Arty.

Post picture of Hades picking his nose and eating Kellogs Flakes and with a flower in his hair. (I know, WHAT THE HADES?!)

Turn into mortal and go around like a mental person.

Give Ares a wedgie. He needs a taste of his own medicine.

Perfect evil laugh.

After perfecting evil laugh, challenge Hades to it. Then again, Annabeth told me that Hades never laughs so…MAYBE I SHOULD GO CHALLENGE KRONOS! YEAH!

Never mind, erase that thingy-ma-bob.

Be awesome.

Go to Hunter's campsite and hang 'I LOVE APOLLO!' all over their tents.

Replace all the hunters' arrows with plungers.

Dye Athena's hair blue in reminder of the sea.

Replace all of Ares' music with Justin Beiber music.

Dye Artemis' hair hot pink.

Annoy Arty.

Make haikus.

Ask Heppy to make me mini archer toys and challenge other gods to a tournament.

Visit Poseidon and ask show how to make long beard flow underwater.

Play Angry Birds on iPhone.

Buy more squeaky hammers.

Place giant whoopee cushion under Zeus' throne at the next meeting.

Annoy Arty.

Hang toy lightning bolts, skulls, and stuffed owls in Poseidon's room.

Practice my kungfu moves.

Try to communicate with giant pandas in China.

Hide Aphrodite's high heels and replace with tennis shoes. She HATES those.

Make more golden dentures.

Annoy Arty.

Place fake rats in front of George and Martha when Hermes isn't looking.

Place sea horses on Athena and Zeus' throne.

THIS IS GOING TO BE SOOOOOOOOOOOO EPIC! I'm sure that I'll be tortured for eternity once they find out it's me, but hey! You gotta make your own fun, right?

**Me: All done! These are short and I plan on doing three things on the list for each chapter. PLEASE R&R!**

**Apollo: **

**This is really cool,**

**I am better than Arty,**

**Review or die**

**Me: I can see that your haiku skills have gotten worse…-_-'**

**Apollo: Lalalalalalalala! I can't hear you!**

**Me: Please submit haikus! I'm really bad at making them…**

**Apollo: Even worse than me?**

**Me: HA! SO YOU DO ADMIT YOU'RE AWFUL AT HAIKUS!**

**Apollo: Whoa. Serious mood swings.**

**Me: Okay, so:**

_**PLEASE SUBMIT HAIKUS AND MORE IDEAS IF YOU WANT!**_

**Apollo: R&R y'all!**

_Dreams like a podcast,_

_Downloading truth in my ears,_

_They tell me cool stuff_

_Green grass breaks through snow,_

_Artemis pleads for my help,_

_I am so cool_


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back! And here' the next chappie! Special thanx to a ****Guest,**** who said:**

**Amusing. But I think it would be better if you gave Apollo more depth. I always knew he hide something behind that over ego act of his. After all, when you fake stupidity less people tend to bother you.****Whoa to Atry and Hunters****  
****For they will never know gift of child****  
****I shall ever pity them**

**My Response: Thank you and for the haiku! Take a virtual cookie! (::)**

**Apollo: Come on! We have to thank the others to get on with the story! **

**Me: Okay okay! Sheesh…**

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS!**

**The Inner Titan- Thank you so much for your review! It made me smile a lot! And I'll try my best to update, 'Stolls Around the World'. I'm going to go write the next chapter after I finish this. Here's a virtual cookie! (::)**

**bat fan1987- Thank you for the idea and please keep reviewing! Here's your virtual cookie! (::)**

**Kennytheshark- Thank you for being the first one to review! Here's your virtual cookie! (::)**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Oh yeah, you know how I said that I would do three things each? Well, if any of you submit an idea, it will be added to the chapter! So plz submit ideas and haikus! Today I will be using ****bat fan1987's**** idea! Plz thank him/her!**

**And I will also be trying to update at least once a week.**

**Going on!**

**Apollo's Diary of Awesome Stuff**

**Chapter 2: Going On With the First Three!**

Log Date: AAAAAAAA, AA, AAAA

Today I have decided to do the first three on my list!

Annoy Arty.

Annoy other gods.

Write haikus.

And I thought up of another one! **(No you didn't. ****bat fan1987**** did! ;P) **

Argue with Arty about who's older. I know that I am the older one, of course, but there's nothing wrong with playing around with your little sister, right?

So let me begin this oh so glorious day!

* * *

Annoy Arty

It is time. Sounds cool right?

The time has come. That's pretty wicked too, though.

It is time.

The time has come.

It is time.

The time has come.

AH! Let's just go with, 'It is time.'

…

Now I want to do 'The time has come'…

Never mind. Back to story.

So yeah. It is time. To begin this plan, I did what every genius does.

"HI LIL SIS!" I squealed. Ingenious, right? "What do you want Apollo? And how many times do I have to tell you, do NOT CALL ME LITTLE SIS!" "Uh…you told me 567, 876,765 times but it's bad to deny the truth you know." "AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Annoy Arty. Check. Well that was quick.

* * *

Annoy other gods

I was thinking about how much energy it would take to visit each and every god but I guess Nemesis was happy with me today. I found them all in the throne room, not to mention that Poseidon and Hades were visiting. So I did the natural thing.

"EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!" I screamed as I did my cool new break dancing move. "Oh yeah, uh huh, woooo hoooo. Come on! Do the wave! Do the wave! WOOOO HOOO!"

"APOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL OOOOOOOOOO!"

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Write haikus

Ah, perfect! I feel a haiku coming…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Just wait for it…

…

…

…

…

…

It's coming…

…

…

…

…

…Alright, I got nothing.

…

…

…

WAIT! I FEEL IT COMING OUT! HERE IT IS!

_Whoa to Atry and Hunters__  
__For they will never know gift of child__  
__I shall ever pity them_

YEAH! WOOOHOOOOO! I did that all by myself! **(No you didn't!)**

* * *

Argue with Arty about who's older.

"Hi Arty!"

"Go away Apollo. AND DON'T CALL ME ARTY!"

"Okay then… HI LIL SIS!"

"YOU ARE NOT OLDER THAN ME!"

"Aww… lil sis is in DENIAL!"

"Shut up Apollo."

"De Nial ain't just a river in Egypt…"

"We're Greek, Apollo."

"Oh yeah…"

"Why do I even _bother?"_

"Because you love me!"

"Keep dreaming."

"You mean you don't love me?"

"No. I don't love you."

"Fine then! Be that way! I'll go jump off a building and die and as they bury my grave you'll be so sorry that you didn't love me and-"

"We're immortal, Apollo. We can't die."

"…I forgot about that…"

"Go away."

"I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"

"AAAAAAAARGH!"

Lol.

* * *

This was such a glorious day…

PEACE! Apollo out.

**Me: Plz R&R guys! And I need a haiku every chappie! So plz help out!**

**Apollo: Peace! ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Sup my home dawgs? *Dresses in baggy pants and black shirt with giant dollar sign necklace and does the peace sign***

**Apollo: Is that all you have to say for yourself? After you didn't update in FOREVER?!**

**Me: Er… sorry guys. School has been trying to kill me. T_T**

**Apollo: Fine. Apology accepted.**

**Me: I was apologizing to the readers, dimwit. NOT you.**

**Apollo: WAAAAAAAAH! TT_TT**

**Me: Isn't my outfit awesome!? *Points to outfit on myself***

**Apollo: YEAH! I WANT ONE TOO! *Dresses up in same outfit***

**Me: And now for the final touch, SUNGLASSES!**

**Me & Apollo: *Puts on sunglasses and does peace signs* BOOO YA!**

**Me: We should get on with the story…**

**Apollo: I guess…**

**Me: ONWARD!**

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS!**

_**bat fan1987- **_YAY! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW! Have a virtual cookie! (::)

_**Midnight1906- **_:D Happy that you laughed! Here's your virtual cookie! (::)

_**Kennytheshark- **_I think I might have to agree with you on that… HERE'S YOUR VIRTUAL COOKIE! (::)

_Writingchick1999- _I SHALL JOIN YOU IN YOUR _RUN! Lol, here's ur virtual cookie! (::)_

_**Nika Nicolette- **_Arigato gozaimas! Because your pen name sounds Japanes, I think you know what that means! Thank you so much for your motivation! Have a virtual cookie! (::) Do you know what '_ha ji me ma shi de do zou yo lo xi koo, o neng na yi xi mas' _means? :D

_**Thalia Ginny Cullen- **_Thank you so much for your review and please enjoy this chapter! :) Your virtual cookie is here!

**THANKIES FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**And now… ON WITH THIS STORY!**

**Apollo's Diary of Awesome Stuff**

**Chapter 3: The Next 3…**

Log Date: AAAAAAAAA, AA, AAAA

Hello everyone! Your favorite sun god is HERE! And I'm about to go on to the next 3 things to do on my list!

Annoy mortals by making the sun disappear and reappear.

Be cool 24/7.

Beg Zeus for new sun chariot.

Now let another wonderful day begin!

* * *

Annoy mortals by making the sun disappear and reappear.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh…" A random person on earth said, "I just LOVE it when the sun is out. I can get a tan and sun bathe and-"

*Apollo makes the sun disappear by hiding it behind clouds*

"HEY! WHERE DID THE SUN GO! I HAVE A JOB INTERVIEW TOMORROW AND I NEED TO HAVE A GOOD TAN!"

"Hehehe….. this is fun!" Apollo giggled and made the sunlight go 5 feet away from random man's lawn chair.

"What the- grr…" The man growled and took his sun goggles off, threw off his three sided mirror thingies, and dragged his lawn chair to the spot with sun light. "Ahhhh…THERE we go…"

Reapeat what happened in the beginning 26 times and add a few curses and you have our situation!

* * *

Be cool 24/7

I grinned like a star and slipped on a pair of sunglasses and walked into the throne room. Everyone stopped what they were doing to just stare at me. Eh, I don't blame them. I mean, the t-shirt I was wearing that says, 'APOLLO IS AMAZING!' really is catchy. I don't get why Aphrodite was crying and muttering, "The poor fashion disaster!". Oh well, at least I AM cool 24/7.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

Beg Zeus for a new sun chariot.

"Hey Daddy Zeus!"

"Apollo, how many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?"

"Dunno Pops. Anyway, I was wondering if you could, I don't know, GET ME A NEW CHARIOT!"

"No."

"PRETTY PLEASE DAD!?"

"No."

"I WANNA NEW CHARIOT!"

"NO! Why can't you be more mature, like your sister!?"

"Cuz I'm special."

"Apollo?"

"YEAH POPS?!"

"Get out."

"No."

"I'll get you a chariot then."

"REALLY?!"

"Hehee. No. You should've seen your face!"

"And you say I'm childish."

"Oh, just go away."

"I'll tell mom you went to watch foot ball on TV when you told her you were making her a present."

"How do you know that?!"

"I have my sources…"

"Fine. I'll get you a new chariot."

"YAY ME!"

"Here you go. Now I'll be going."

"Okay- DAAAAAAAAAD! HOW COULD YOU GIVE ME A TOY MY LITTLE PONY CHARIOT! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

I guess this one didn't go as I expected it would. It can't be helped. SO LONG MY FRIENDS!

* * *

**Me: Well, that was kinda random…-_-'**

**Apollo: I'm hungry…**

**Me: You're ALWAYS hungry.**

**Apollo: Like you aren't.**

**Me: …Touche.**

**Apollo: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Me: More reviews make me happier!**

**Apollo: VERY HAPPY!**

**Me: YEAH!**

**Apollo: Happy like a Happy Meal!**

**Me: Uh….Apollo?**

**Apollo: HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!**

**Me: I think they get the point…**

**Apollo: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPY!**

**Me: REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
